1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a pipette including a pipette body and a pipette piston and a pickup device for use with such a pipette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different pipettes are known, generally having a pipette body and a pipette piston. The pipettes are either manually utilizable or are mounted in pipette apparatus.
Pipette apparatuses are also known, in which at least one tip, each at a predetermined distance from the other, is used for pipetting. The tips are mounted on a bracket or the like and can be moved between two positions without changing the distance between the tips. The solution to be pipetted is delivered by a peristaltic pump. Such apparatus can separately pick up the tips, or a certain number of so-called ratchets which are mounted by hand can be used. Since the distance between the tips is retained during the pipetting operation, the samples to be pipetted must be arranged in the same pattern as the reaction vessel. This can be disadvantageous.